Medium
Mediumship is the act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. A medium's main skill is in contacting the spiritual world, a dimension beyond the human world where all spirits (animal and human) go when the life force is completely extinguished and they leave the corporeal plane. Although it is known for some humans to possess this power, majority of those who communicate with spirits are often Witches. History The attempts of human-spirit communications have been documented since the beginning of human history. Mediumship became most popular during the 19th-century in the United States and the United Kingdom after the rise of spiritualism as a religious movement. Modern Spiritualism is said to date from practices and lectures of the Fox Sisters in New York State 1848. The trance mediums Paschal Beverly Randolph and Emma Hardinge Britten were among the most celebrated lecturers and authors on the subject in the mid-19th century. Powers and Abilities Mediums, at their most basic, are able to see and comprehend non-corporeal spirits. More powerful mediums are able to actually communicate with these spirits; the most powerful mediums can accept spirits into their bodies and share experiences and, in the case of particularly potent spirits, supernatural powers. Mediumship comes with a price, however: an untrained or undefended medium can be possessed by spirits against their will. For this reason, most mediums also learn witchcraft, to be better able to defend themselves against spirits who wish to return to the mortal realm. Mediumship usually runs in families: the Thornton and Reynolds families of Bon Temps, Louisiana descend from a powerful line of voodoo mediums. In particular, Lafayette Reynolds is noted by several characters as a medium of particular potency, and his mother, Ruby Jean Reynolds, is also a medium. Ruby Jean's niece, Tara Thornton, exhibited a natural talent for witchcraft and the potential for mediumism before being turned into a vampire. Season 3 *In " ", Lafayette Reynolds, suffering the effects of V, sees Drew Marshall standing behind Arlene, choking her; this could be attributed as an early form of mediumship intead of V hallucination. Season 4 *Marnie Stonebrook was a witch known for conjuring spirits. After summoning the spirit of Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, Marnie uses her spirit to empower herself with stronger magic that allow her to take control over the dead, even Vampires. *Lafayette Reynolds is also a medium, as he too have made contact with many spirits, such as Drew Marshall, Mavis and Tio Luca. Ultimately he is possessed by the spirit of Marnie herself who kills Jesus Velasquez in order to control his inner demon. After Marnie crossed over, Jesus visits Lafayette as a ghost. *Mikey Bellefleur is the baby son of Arlene Fowler and her ex-fiance Drew Marshall, which she once tried to get rid off before birth, but as told by Holly he survived because he is meant to survive. Whether this proves his supernatural heritage or not, Mikey starts being haunted by Mavis, who later possesses Lafayette and kidnaps him. Jesus made her realize her true son was long dead, and Mavis crossed over. Mikey always kept visual contact with Mavis and was lured by her lullaby, which can be considerated as early mediumship. *Ruby Jean Reynolds the mother of Lafayette, always spoke of things people disregarded because of her unstable mental condition. Her powers as a medium gave her the knowledge of Lafayette potential power as a medium like herself, and Jesus' endangered spirit by the actions of Bartolo. *Arlene Fowler Bellfleur could possibly be a Medium as she sees the ghost of her ex-husband Drew Marshall who tells her to beware of Terry. She also sees the ghost of Maviss and, in season 5, she sees the ghost of and Iraqi Woman. If Arlene is indeed a Medium, it would explain Mikey`s Medium abilities. Known Mediums |} Image Gallery S4 ep.6 12.png|Tio Luca inside Lafayette Marnie putting a spell on Eric.png|Antonia enters Marnie LalaEnteredMavis.png|Lafayette possessed by Mavis Mavis S4 ep.9.gif|click for animation Category:Definition Category:Supernatural Category:Medium Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Creatures